


青石板路12号

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Summary: *黑暗都市传说十级上瘾患者**一点点架空赛博朋克未来向*
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	青石板路12号

**Author's Note:**

> *黑暗都市传说十级上瘾患者*  
> *一点点架空赛博朋克未来向*  
> 

01  
我很少走在凌晨一点半的街道，更别说是像今天这样下着大雨的夜晚。雨水沿着爬满青苔的烟灰色石砖滑落，打在青石板铺成的小路上，溅起朵朵水花。路上没有行人，只有我，手上挂着二十四小时便利店的塑料袋，撑着伞，借着昏暗的路灯避开大大小小的水洼。

这里到处都是打了拆迁条的建筑。但那些大红色的“拆”字都被一张张通缉令盖了去，只能隐约看到一些笔画。

我又走了一段，前方冷白色的街灯下坐了一个流浪汉。他没有伞，看不清颜色的衣裤外罩了一件肥大的黑色外套。外套不带连帽，他双手抱着头无用地遮着灌进他头发大颗的雨滴。

“可不可以救救我？”我路过他的时候他对我说。

我停下脚来，从兜里摸出一张纸币让他去便利店买把伞。

他没接，把钱按回我手心里，握着我的手，“不是这样的，请你救救我，我知道你是个黑客，你是——”他转回头去看向被雨水打湿的通缉令，“你是他。”

我的心脏似是倏地缩紧了。我惊恐地抽回手去，加快了脚步继续向前走。

通缉令上的人名叫李道兼，是我的化名，我的确是个黑客。两个月前我被人出卖，随即搬到了前不着村后不着店的青石板路，同时也和世界上所有的通缉犯一样过起了黑白颠倒的生活。通缉令上那张3D侧写脸出乎意料地长得跟我一点关系都没有，除了我左脸颊上那颗痣。按理说我不该过于担心，但我做了很多年黑客，还是第一次当通缉犯。我谨慎也惜命，甚至搞了一罐遮瑕膏，半夜去便利店买泡面的时候在我的痣上涂上厚厚一层再出去。

我不知道这个流浪汉是怎么看出来的。

他似乎并不打算放过我，小跑着追了上来，抓住我的手腕。我把他甩开，他又用力抓住了我的小臂，“别误会，我不是上面的人，我不会跟他们说。他们要把我变成机器，我不想这样。求你发发善心，救救我吧。”

他听起来很真诚，真诚到使我稍微放松了警惕。我站在雨夜里与他面对面打量着他。他很高，脸色憔悴而面如死灰，嘴唇干裂发青，眼睛像是因极度睡眠不足而充着血。他抓住我的手指甲缝里不太干净，手腕处绕了一圈纱布，隐隐有血印从中洇出。

或许是意识到我落在他伤口上的眼神，他瑟缩了一下，“追踪器，烙在皮肤表层，不难取掉的。”

“你是个实验品？”我问他。

他点点头，依旧拉着我没有松手。

“可我怎么救你？你知道计算机工程和基因改造这种人体实验不是一回事吧？”

“还没到那一步，只是芯片，你可以改掉里面的程序，或者编辑他们的系统。”他顿了一下，“我知道你拿钱干活，我没有钱，但我可以给你别的，只要你能救我。”他盯着我的眼睛看了一会儿，像是要下什么决心似的吞咽了一口，“我可以跟你上床。”

我扬了扬眉毛。说实话，在这个看似秩序井然实则乌烟瘴气的世界里，尤其是在这个时间点，走在路上大概真的能随便抓到一个性需求强烈者，但这种人一般情况下都在红灯区，很显然这里不是。我也是这样告诉这个实验品的。

“但你刚跟你男朋友分手不是吗？”

我惊讶又害怕。这个人，他从我的身份到我的私生活都了解得清清楚楚。我的确跟我前男友分手不久，但不能说是刚刚，而是——

“两个多月前。”他说。

我的脑海中浮现出一则大约是三年前的消息。上面新成立了一个研究院，对外声称是在研发增强社会安全性的工具。而根据坊间流传的说法，他们做了一些精密细小的芯片，将其与监控数据网和公民档案相连，再植入到人体。这些被植入者在看到任何一个人，哪怕是死人时，便可以自动识别人脸，与档案对应，并在大脑里调出有关这个人所有的监控影像——几乎是掌握了此人所有的社会行为。当时很多人抗议，但不久后反对的声音就偃声息鼓，这件事本身也逐渐被人淡忘。

“你是从那个做芯片的研究院里跑出来的？你还知道什么？”我问他。

“你叫李硕珉，2月18日生，计算机系毕业，你前男友在医院工作。通缉令发布的那天晚上你连夜搬了家，你现在住在青石板路12号，前面第二个路口拐进去的那个小巷右手边第三间。”

他说的全对。

“但你放心，我不会跟任何人说。只要你肯救我，求求你，我真的不想再这样下去了。”他皱着眉，像是抓住救命稻草似的攥着我的手，声音颤抖着。

他看上去实在太可怜，我没办法不相信他。

“走吧，先跟我回去。”我用伞罩住他，手里依然拎着装了泡面和啤酒的塑料袋，踩着雨把他带往家的方向。

02  
青石板路12号夹在10号和14号当中，门只是很窄一道，房间里的设施不能再简陋，是一个类似于安全屋的地方。自从我在业内有了点名气又赚了点小钱，就觉得自己总有一天会需要一个藏身之所，便长期租着这间便宜、偏僻、又不起眼的小屋子，现如今我正感激于这份先见之明。

门口贴了张通缉令，我把它撕掉扔进雨里，我的脸破破烂烂地贴在路上。我从口袋里掏出钥匙，实验品跟在我身后进了门。

我给他拿了几件比较宽大的换洗衣物，让他先去洗个澡休息一下，自己坐在电脑前，开了听啤酒，打开了那个研究院的官网。

页面鼠标一滑就能拉到底，没有科研项目介绍，更没有放上来糊弄人的公开进程。唯一有点价值的信息是这个姓石的负责人。海归，首席工程师，获得的奖项琳琅满目，还成立了个人慈善基金会，不是一般的冠冕堂皇。

实验品从浴室里出来，从我背后经过，冰冷地开口，“他是我见过最两面三刀的人渣。”

我转身看他，他直勾勾地盯着电脑屏幕上那张面具样的笑脸，愤怒与恐惧揉在眼神里。

“研发过程中芯片换过很多版，但实验品只有一批。芯片埋在同一个位置，伤口不停地被缝合再割开，有时乃至等不到愈合。我有几个朋友因为感染死了，没有葬礼。”

“你能活下来至少是足够幸运的。”我不知道怎么安慰他，废话倒是张口就来。

“但也没好到哪去。”他苦笑，“最新的芯片我已经戴了几个月，性能已经稳定了。下一步他们要改造我的大脑，让它变成真正的硬盘一样的东西，随意从里面提取我看到的信息，把我变成没有思想的工具，跟死了没区别。”

“你会帮我的吧？”他的眼神又换成了雨夜里路灯下那种诚挚的恳求。

“当然。”我听到自己毫不犹豫地回答。

他说他将近两天没吃东西了，于是我递给他一杯味增汤面。他坐在我身边，看着我尝试登入研究院的内部系统，泡面碗沿腾起的蒸汽扑在屏幕上。

只是在系统里移除一个人，不必大动干戈，但需要较高的权限，我打算用石院长的账号登入。猜到他的密码没有想象中的难——是他情人的生日加姓名首字母。

系统内拉到的实验品名单很长，我想到那个过于简洁的研究院官网，讽刺得要命。记录实验品状态的页面上有几百号人，头像灰了一半。我旁边这个在“失踪”一栏，姓名金珉奎，编号406，数字纹在他手背上。

把他的信息从系统里删除只需一秒种，我又多花了一秒思考要不要删掉所有人；或是干脆把他们牢笼般的小隔间全部打开，追踪器禁用，直接放走了事；亦或把那些内部的监控和相关资料匿名公开，告知世人。

这些事情我完全可以做到，但我还是关掉了显示器。

没用的。

我看向金珉奎，还没看清他的脸就被他扑过来一把搂住。

“谢谢你，谢谢。”

他伏在我耳边，又直起身来看着我的眼睛，接着眼神在我周围游离。

“看不到了。”

“看不到什么？”

“你脸旁边那些档案资料和监控视频，都消失了。”

我祝贺他重获自由的话就在嘴边，他却坐到床上去褪下上衣，又拉住我的手。

“你想怎么做？”

没错，我们还是上床了，但我单方面并没有把这看作一次交易。

一切都更像是一场庆典。

他大概没大有这方面的经验，这不奇怪，他很年轻，又被关了那么久。

他用手指帮我做扩张时我引导着他去碰我甬道内的敏感点，让他记住我的反应，又扶着他的性器将它送进我的身体。

他很小心，我叫他不要怕，用力一点，想怎么动都可以。今天是个很好的日子，不要总想着要感谢我，自己也要玩得开心。

他逐渐放松下来，学得也很快，大着胆子用手去掐我的大腿和臀肉。我想象着我身体上被他揪出的红印，用浪荡的叫声代替语言告诉他我好喜欢，可以就这样继续。

他接收了我的信号，将他的身躯贴向我，使交合处的角度完美契合。我闭上眼感受他的每一个动作，感受我的后穴一次次被放空又填满，感受它吞咽他性器时的一张一合。

我逃了两个月，适应了非人的生活，但我忘了我还活着。原来在阴暗潮湿的无光之地，生命的气息可以这样淫秽而蓬勃。

他甚至起了恶趣味，把沾了我体液的手指塞进我嘴里。我顺着他的意思慢慢舔舐干净，我愈发让他兴奋，他就会干得愈发起劲，我爽到只会从嗓子里挤出断断续续的呜咽。

我抬高臀位又反过手抓住他的腰要他进得更深，拧着他腰间的肉要他加快速率。我想和他做到整个人被他捣烂。如果今天也可以勉强不下地狱，他最好能把我操上天堂。

我们叫着对方的名字，不是“406号”和“李道兼”，而是“金珉奎”和“李硕珉”。

我们的姓名属于初出牢笼的囚鸟和与世隔绝的恶人。

我想立块碑。

青石板路12号的单人床上，两个素不相识的亡命之徒曾在这里做爱。

03  
事情从一开始就很离谱。

从研究院里逃出后的第46小时，我在雨里看到了那个被贴了满城通缉令的逃犯——他和通缉令上长得并不太像，我是通过他档案照片上那颗痣、有关他搬家的视频影像和他半夜三更在外面鬼转这个事实猜测的。

他是个黑客，或许可以帮我。我赌了一把，成功被他带回了家。我起初十分忐忑，但我很幸运，他是个很好的人，借给我浴室又分给我饭吃，最后居然真的成功把我从研究院的系统里除名。

我不懂这样的人是怎么成为通缉犯的。

我由衷地感谢他，只是从他给我钱叫我去买伞的那一刻起他就已然成为了我的恩人。

我用性表达感激，听起来实在是毫无道德伦理之举，我在实验室里被关了多年，早已不知如何为人处事才能勉强称作正常。不过他也没有拒绝。

他让我把他压在身下，教我怎样让他和我自己都欲仙欲死。

第一次是从后面，他跪在床上掰开自己的臀缝，我在他身体里不熟练地抽插，和他一起浑身颤栗着到达了高潮。

片刻的休息过后我问他可不可以从前面再要一次，我想看着他做。他答应了。

他躺在床上面对我打开双腿，我把它们扛在自己肩上。他还未吐完精水的穴口清晰完整地暴露在我眼前，我的下体硬得发烫。

我挺腰将性器推进他的后穴，被温暖布满褶皱的穴肉绞着顶向他的敏感处。他蹩眉咬唇，关节微红的手指攥着身下的床单。

我注视着他被情欲浸染渐渐迷离的眼神，俯下身去与他十指相扣，他的呻吟和喘息撩过我耳畔。

“金珉奎，我还要，都给我吧。”

我的视线里只有他，只有他最真实的脸庞和肉身，没有凭空出现的档案文件与监控摄像头于角落处拍下的影像。仅仅只是现在的他，把我揽进伞里的他，救下我的他，在我身下情意迷乱的他。

三年来我第一次觉得自己不再是任人宰割的机器。

我吻他，在他身体里胡乱顶撞，和他一同品尝享受七情六欲中最为原始而无法抗拒的一味。我需要这样的肌肤之亲，他也是，我们都是有血有肉的人。

他挂在我肩上的腿毫无章法地晃着，体液蹭在我的小腹上，我把他抱得更紧，更加卖力地晃动下身。

他的四肢都缠在我身上，嘴里不成调地哼着。有一瞬间我觉得他好脆弱，他颤着身子似是迷失于海浪之中，把我当作了唯一一根漂向他的圆木。

我想我永远都要把心的至少一半留给他。李硕珉，我作为实验品遇到的最后一个人，以及我重新成为正常人后遇到的第一个人，即使他是个通缉犯。

我们在床上缠绵了很久，身体上和床单上黏黏糊糊粘满了两个人的精液。我在浴室里帮他洗了身子，他把满是腥气与性爱味道的床单扯下来卷成一团扔在一边又换上新的。

他说这里只是安全屋，但收拾得干净整齐又不缺什么，我觉得足以称为一个小小的家。他不置可否地笑。

我还是不明白他为什么会成为亡命人，便开口问他。

“因为不想为上面工作。”他的回答简短得出奇。

“就这么简单？”

“嗯，就这么简单。”他沉默了些许，最后还是决定向我讲述一个更为详尽的故事。

“你知道的，我是学计算机的，第一份工作是为人工智能编写程序，后来才知道那些AI是用来服务于上面开展的人体实验。”他看着我无奈地笑，“欢迎你从现在开始恨我。”

我当然是摇了头，“可你那时候什么都不知道。”

“是啊，什么都不知道但是什么都做了。这该死的世界热衷于教机器做人，再把人变成机器。”他叹气，“总之没过多久我就辞职了，也不想再去做与人工智能搭界的事情，好像很自然地就做起了黑客。”

“我做事干净，慢慢积攒了些名声，自然也传到了上层人的耳朵里。他们出大价钱要我为他们工作，我拒绝了，我说无论如何我都不会帮他们去做那些泯灭人性的事情。从那之后他们一直在找我，但我不管在线上还是线下都很会藏，他们也没有大肆搜捕，我安逸地躲了很久。”

“再后来你也许就都知道了。我被人出卖，家被抄了，背叛我的人是我前男友。我在发现事情不对之前黑进他的设备删掉了所有照片和影像。而且他不知道我叫李硕珉，和所有拿着钱找我干活的人一样，只知道我叫李道兼。好笑吧，当代黑客谈个恋爱都要隐姓埋名。上面大约是调不到档案，就照着他的描述弄了个3D侧写。”，他微笑着摇头，“他们真应该换个侧写师，捏得太差了。”

我安静地听着，他讲得平静，但一字一句都像铁钉生生敲进我心里。

他的故事比我的更要荒唐。

“你要把芯片彻底摘除吗？做个完全的普通人。”他突然问我，“我看你外套口袋里装了个简易手术包。”

其实里面只有手术刀、镊子、针线和医用酒精，我从研究院里偷的，逃出来之前用它剜掉了皮肤上的追踪器。

“我来帮你吧，虽然我没给人开过刀。”他自嘲地笑，“如果一不小心弄出点事情，我通缉犯的身份是不是能更令人信服一点？”

04  
李硕珉的语气很轻松，我不知道他说笑的成分有多少，事件的荒谬程度早已超出了我的理解范围，他说什么我都会信。不过我确信他提到的“弄出点事情”是百分百的玩笑话，他绝不会害我。

于是我将手术刀递到他手里，他在接下前洗了有足足十分钟手，回来时指尖已经有了起皮的痕迹。

他问我没有麻药怎么办，我说没关系，研究院里也经常缺麻药。

芯片埋在我耳后，他扶住我的头，划开了那一小片皮肤。我没有感受到剧烈的疼痛，许是因为我清楚地知道这将是那块留着深浅不一伤疤的皮最后一次被切开，也可能仅仅只是因为拿着刀的人是李硕珉，他的手很稳。

他放下手术刀，拿起消过毒的镊子，伸进方才割开的刀口，我能听到芯片与金属“哒”的碰撞声。他很专注，动作缓慢而细心，一边又用酒精棉片擦拭顺着我颈部流下的血痕。我可以感觉到那片长久以来折磨着我的金属正缓缓离开我的身体。

我正准备欢呼雀跃，他却突然停下手，沾着血迹的镊子掉落在地上。他弯下腰去把它捡起来搁上桌面，站起身在我面前低着头不住地颤抖。芯片本身好像已经被取出了，但似乎被什么东西连着挂在我耳侧。

我不知道他看到了什么，问他怎么了。他抬起头来，眼眶通红，告诉我说有一个好消息和一个坏消息。

我自然要先听好的。

“很显然，我技术还可以，你没有失血过多死掉。”

“那坏的呢？”

他看向我的目光中似有悲悯似有愤恨，嘴唇打着颤，不断调整着呼吸，过了许久才哽咽着开口。

“芯片背面是一枚炸弹，摘掉就会引爆。”

我愕然。

研究院里有很多渣滓，但我怎么也想不到他们竟心狠手辣到要在我脑袋里埋火药。实验品的命终究不能算作人命。

我满腔愤懑，却只能绝望地接受。

李硕珉冲进浴室对着洗手池干呕，我站在他背后，他抬起头来，我通过镜子看着他苍白瘦削的脸。

“金珉奎，我觉得好恶心。”他的声音仍在发抖，“我根本没办法帮你。”

我走近他，从背后环住他，吻他的耳朵。我跟他说，不重要的，他已经为我做了足够多。

他转过身来与我接吻，一下下轻柔绵软地啄我的唇。我轻轻去舔他的嘴角，又吻掉他脸上的泪痕。

窗外的雨丝仍倾泻而下，我权当这一切是无尽雨夜中的一场甘甜梦境。

我不要醒，也不要咬破了去尝被糖衣包裹的苦涩。

可现实的残酷总是超乎想象。我虔诚地恳请它赐予我一滴清晨的露水、一阵林间散发着松香的风、和一小片无意中坠入人世的破碎月光，它却用愈来愈近的警笛声来回应。

李硕珉与我贴着鼻尖，“你觉得他们是来找你还是找我？”

我没有回答，只想着要再多看他一眼。

我刚见到他时，他遮住了他的脸颊痣，现在那上面的膏体早已被蹭掉。我将拇指盖上去抚摸，又凑上去落下一个吻。我说，李硕珉，以后再也不用藏了。

我们再次相拥，唇舌相接，窗外照进来红蓝交替的灯光映在我们身上。

门外好似围了很多人，脚步声和敲击窗柩与门板的声音交织着，而我只能听到他的心跳。

我贪婪纵情地吻他，多一秒，再多一秒，他的气息温柔地包围着我，我甚至感觉到我的生命在他的吮吸中延长。

我问他对这个世界有多失望。

“和你差不多。”他回答。

我握住他的手，把它放在我耳边垂着的血淋淋的芯片上。

“那现在就把它拽掉吧，我不怕疼。”

当我走过奈何桥时，我会将那碗孟婆汤倒进忘川水。

如若下辈子我足够幸运，得以行走于蓝天之下，沐浴于阳光之中，我会不惜一切去找一个左侧脸颊上有痣的人。

如若依旧不够幸运，我知道他一定还会再把我捡到青石板路12号。

END.


End file.
